Man-made boards, such as fiberboard, e.g., medium density fiberboard; hardboard; chipboard; oriented strand board-fiberboard composites; particle board; oriented strand board-particle board composites; and the like, may be formed into articles having contoured portions simulating stiles, rails, panels, or other desired features. Such articles may be formed to include one or more interior depressions or raised contours simulating panels or other decorative features. Such formed depressions and contoured portions may replicate a natural wood paneled door.
With respect to conventional doors, molded door skins may be adhesively secured to a wood frame support structure to produce a finished door. Rails and stiles may also be used to provide additional structural support for the door. Such doors are well known in the art, and provide consumers with an aesthetically appealing, yet cost efficient alternative to traditional, solid wood doors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,055 to Crittenden discloses an asymmetrically formed door and a method of making the door. The asymmetry allows the door portion inwardly from its perimeter frame to warp in response to temperature and humidity conditions without warping the perimeter frame. Accordingly, the door perimeter frame remains in its original planar configuration. The disclosed door comprises a pair of asymmetrically configured skins secured to a perimeter frame, with a foam disposed between the skins. Generally, the door is used as an exterior door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,087 to Green discloses a door having a composite construction with a conventional perimeter frame and a pair of molded fiberglass skins secured to the perimeter frame. Within the skins and the perimeter frame is a plastic foam core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,808 to Costello discloses a door having a perimeter frame, which is sandwiched between formed metal stampings or body panels. Wood panels or veneers may then be adhesively secured to the metal stampings to provide a wood appearance. Several different exterior configurations are disclosed.
The present invention provides a door comprising a conventional perimeter frame and a pair of reverse molded wood composite skins. The molded skins include asymmetrical configurations and fill elements between selected portions of the skins. The fill portions are disposed adjacent to the asymmetrical elements so as not to interfere with any warping of the asymmetrical elements due to temperature or humidity conditions.